


Smile Kitten

by Bolontiku



Series: Smile Kitten [1]
Category: Joker - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Jared Leto - Freeform, Joker - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 17:43:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 12,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15394044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bolontiku/pseuds/Bolontiku
Summary: The Joker finds you wandering the streets and decides to take you home.





	1. Chapter 1

***

You felt the rain falling as it numbed you. Making it impossible for others on the streets to see your tears. You felt empty.

Your phone buzzed. Glancing at it you saw it was the app you had helped develope, ‘the Bat spotter’. People would upload pictures of Batman comment on his location or activity, you had uploaded the most. Not that 28 was a lot, but you only took the best, all the others you disposed of. it was an app to help keep people of out the way, keep them safe from potential danger.

‘You spend all your time on the streets! What did you expect?!’ he yelled at you as he jerked his pants up. The girl had disappeared within seconds of your arrival.

‘Its my work! Theres Peter Parker who gets pictures of Spiderman! I happen to get some of Batman and-’

‘Oh as if you dont harbor feelings for him?!’ he scoffed. 'I know about the night you spent with him!’ he threw a file at you pictures spilling to the ground. You quickly fell to your knees and started picking them up.

'Matt, are you kidding?! That night i was too damn close, its not like he knows who i am! I am not Lois Lane damn! spent the night with him…he got me to safety, i still dont even know where i was, just that i was underground..’ you realized you were defending yourself and snapped your mouth closed, this didnt matter. he was distracting you, putting the blame on you, trying to turn things around.

You shook your head. It didnt matter, it had been months coming. You had noticed how he had pulled away from you. Going out at odd times of the day, not touching you, not communicating. When his friends came around they were oddly silent around you. Never making eye contact.

“Hey, Y/N?” you looked up as your phone buzzed again. “Matt just posted about your break up. You okay?”

He was one of his friends. You smiled and kept walking finally looking down at your phone. Bats was spotted not too far. You looked around, there was a subcategory. Jokers Lamborghini was spotted 10 mins ago.

what did it matter? you frowned as you looked down at your phone, nothing mattered anymore as you still felt the sting on your cheek, the bruises that were definitely left on your upper arms from where he had grabbed you not letting you get any of your things. you could feel your hip ache from where you had landed on the ground after he threw you out.

As you stepped out onto the street you heard the screeching of tires. The car stopped inches from you. Something sparked inside you, anger.  
You slammed your hands down on the purple hood before you could think. “HEY IM WALKIN HERE!!” you yelled angrily trying not to burst into tears.

The door swung upwards and you stumbled back a curse whispering past your lips. Green hair, pale skin, the King of Crime stepped out. “Well, well, well…”

“Oh, fuck…” you turned around and bolted. A cry escaped your lips as a black SUV pulled in front of you screeching to a halt. You skidded and as the doors swung open several men were on you in seconds before you could run again.

You gulped in breaths as they dragged you back to where the Joker leaned against the front of his lambo.

He chuckled as he stood and reached out to touch your face. “Tsk, dont do that!” he chided you as you shrunk back as much as you could away from him. “Where is that girl i just saw?!” he asked immitating your earlier actions, slamming his own hands down on the hood of the car. “Such fearlessness!”

“Boss, the Bat is headed this way,” a man said. He held up his phone, it was your app!

“Put her in my car!” he growled.

“NO!” your voice was too shrill even to your ears. Still the men grabbed you tossing you into the lambo with no effort. You clawed at the door trying to open it.

“It wont open. My car. I locked it and only i can unlock it.” he informed you laughing loudly.

“Please just let me go! Im sorry i hit your car!” you begged.

He just chuckled ignoring your pleas. He seemed to be enjoying his drive as if…you looked at you phone. There was a picture of the lambo, the men around you as they held you in front of the Joker. People were commenting and liking and pictured were being uploaded faster than you had ever seen. 

finally, there it was the Batmobile. someone finally snapped a shot captioning it ‘blurry but the Bats is right on the Jokers ass!’

“he’s coming for you,” you whispered.

“he’s coming for you,” Joker mimicked as he turned abruptly making you slam against the door. “he wont save you if thats what your thinking.” he growled annoyed as he stepped on the gas, gaining speed.

you felt your heart drop, “i know that! i’m not worth saving anyhow.” you muttered remembering Matt’s last words to you. you didnt see Joker look over at you his brow furrowing.

 

 

‘your worthless and no one will ever love you.’

 

***


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Joker finds you in the streets and decides to take you home

***

You opened the door and came face to face with a large man. He raised his eyebrows at you and you backed away closing the door. “Fuck, fuck, fuuuuck…this is too much!” you looked around the room again. You had already checked and found that you were on the fourth floor of the building.

 

You stepped out on the balcony and looked over the edge biting down on your lip you wondered if you could manage to scale down.

 

“I did it once you know. Just for shits and giggles…” his low gravely voice in your ear nearly sent you over the edge. “Tsk, tsk!” he clucked as he pulled you into the safety of the room.

 

You struggled against him briefly, till his laughter caused you to stop. A sob managed its way past your lips. “Ohh, now kitten, why the tears?” he asked pulling you onto the massive bed which was the centerpiece of the room.

 

You pulled away as soon as he let go. Still you didnt move from the bed certain there was no where to go. You wouldnt get anywhere anyhow, you knew there were guards outside the bedroom door. 

 

Joker smiled at you. “Relax, promise i wont bite till you ask me to,” he grinned and jumped off the bed, “now i got some bubbly here that i bet you will enjoy!” you watched as he served two flutes and handed you one. “Tell me about yourself kitten, I wanna know all about you.”

 

You sipped the champagne, it was sweet and tickled your nose. The bubbles soothed your nerves, “theres not much to say about me Mr. Joker.”

 

“Now, now call me Jay, and dont be so modest, a beautiful woman like yourself has a story to tell.” he circled the bed like a predator, looking at you from every angle. You held still as he reached out and ran his fingers through your hair, causing you to shiver.

 

“Whats there to know?” you sighed shrugging your shoulders.

 

He laughed tossing his flute behind him on the floor, crawling onto the bed behind you. You held still as he ran his hands up your arms. He played with your hair, watching him as he studied you reminded you of a child as they made a new discovery. he finally locked eyes with you, the intensity of his stare unnerved you and you looked away. he caught your chin making you look at him. “what made you develop the Bat-app?” he asked quietly. 

 

you swallowed keeping eye contact, why was he so interested? “i uh, a friend was hurt during a fight the Bat was in with some bad-guy. he almost died, said if he had just known he could have possibly avoided it.”

 

Jay smiled, “and here Frost uses it to keep a tab on him ha ha ha.” he laid down resting his head in your lap. “you know thats how we use it right?” he poked the tip of your nose grinning up at you.

 

you smiled back surprised it wasnt forced. he took your hand and pressed it to his. “so tiny,” he murmured comparing them. “you’re so cute you know that? why were you crying?”

 

“uh, crying? who said i was crying?” 

 

he smiled up at you, you jerked back when he brought his hand up to your lips. he perked an eyebrow at you as you let him cover your mouth. “you can lie to everyone else, but the jokes on you if you think i cant see past the fake smile.”

 

you looked down, at his broad shoulders wondering if you had lost your mind as you found him appealing. he had a very nice build muscles rippling as he moved playing with your shirt and wrapping a finger in your hair, your could see the muscles in his arms. you remembered this was the man that fought against the Batman whenever he wished, causing mayhem whenever he felt like it and didnt give a rats ass about what anyone said and did what he wished. 

 

“whats it like?” you asked, he looked at you, blues eyes questioning. “oh- uhm, whats it like….to be you?”

 

he chuckled cupping your face in his hands. “what kinda of question is that? hmm, my kinda question i suppose. not at all clear and some would call crazy.” a giggle escaped you making him look at you as if you were some kind of wonder. “its like the bright of the sun, at the beginning of the morning while static is too loud, and all you can do is laugh…..hmm, but that all changes, not the laughter though cause you can control that.” he finally answered waving his hands around.

 

a knock at the door broke the relative quiet conversation and you looked over as Joker growled. “Frost….I said not to disturb us.”

 

“yes sir, not to disturb you but the Bats is on the move…he’s headed here.”

 

you looked at Joker as he frowned. “Why would he come here? how?” you asked. 

 

joker smirked at you. “dont wanna go Kitten?” you flinched, you should want to go. Joker was a bad guy. THE bad guy. why did the thought of leaving him suddenly make you sad? he growled as he buried his face in the crook of your neck, “if you really wanna go I wont stop you. I’ll let the boys know your free to go whenever you please. Let Frost know and he will drive you out back to town. I have to deal with he Bat.” he gave you a peck on the cheek and crawled off the bed.

 

Frost stayed in the room as Joker disappeared before you could say anything. you looked over. “is he always like that?”

 

Frost shook his head. “not since….well, not in a long time. this is the first I’ve seen him excited to meet the Bat.”

 

you chewed on your bottom lip. “when will he be back?” Frost shrugged his shoulders. something changed, you felt it inside you and knew you must be losing it. “how do i get in touch with him?” Frost furrowed his brow at you yet pulled his cell phone out and dialed it, after a second he held it out to you.

 

“yes? Frost? what is it?” he was annoyed, still you liked the sound of his voice. you liked the thrill that it sent through you. The way his stare had made you feel, as if you were the only thing worth looking at. Maybe you were losing yourself to insanity, was this how it went?

 

His growl of impatience brought you back, “make sure you come back to me Jay,” you managed before losing your nerve.

 

There was a pause and then he cackled.

 

***


	3. Chapter 3

***

 

Frost took you on a tour of the building as per Jokers orders. He was patient as you looked around asking questions. He showed you the entertainment room, the pool, gym, passed Jokers office. Which he said you would be invited to only by the boss. 

 

As he led you into the kitchen you took a seat. “Frost?” he perked an eyebrow at you in answer as he pulled out a pan, eggs, bacon, bread and served you a cup of orange juice. “Thank you!” you took a mouthful of juice and swallowed watching him work. “What are you making?”

 

“Boss’ favorite. Egg in a basket.” he answered smiling over at you. “I cook for the boss, there is a cook that serves the rest of the men.”

 

you nodded realizing how organized it was to run a gang and surprised that Jay actually took care of the men who worked for him. “Frost how long have you worked for Jay?”

 

Frost served you a plate and sat down with his own across from you. “hmm, its been-”he was interrupted as a young man broke through the door. You looked over as did Frost, “what is wrong with you?!” he demanded.

 

“Sir! The Batman! He’s here!” The nameless young man screamed a bit hysterical.

 

Frost cursed and apologized looking over at you. “Looks like lunch is on hold. Lets get you back to your bedroom-” he snapped his mouth shut as the building suddenly went dark. Grabbing your hand he led you quickly through the hallways. You clung to him as he moved to leave you alone.

 

“Wait…Frost please dont leave me here alone!” you begged.

 

Frost frowned and grabbed the young man who had followed you two from the kitchen. “Stay with her, i doubt you’ll be much good anyhow. Dont even know how long you’ve been with us s you must be new. Everyone else will make sure she is safe, all you have to do is stay by her side.” Frost took your phone, after a second he handed it back, “I put the bosses number in there for ya.”

 

“Yessir!” the kid nearly screamed in your ear as he gripped your hands in his.

 

You looked at him slightly concerned, who was more afraid you or him? “But Frost! The BatApp says Jay is meeting Bats head on! how could he be here?” you asked holding up your cell phone.

 

Frost sighed, “This is the Bats we are talking about, he’s got tricks up his sleeve…look, just stay in this bedroom. If this kid doesnt die for you, he will wish he had.” you heard the guy swallow as Frost turned around and left.

 

You pulled away from the henchman who looked over at you in fear. “Its okay miss,” he muttered, “we have a ton of men. The Bats cant get through all of them, plus he doesnt know you’re here…not really… and that Frost guy isnt gonna let the Jokers new gal be taken away…not on her first night here…”

 

You stopped listening to him as he rambled on, obviously he had lost it as his nerves became shot at the fear of facing Batman. You knew better, when Batman went after someone he got them. You worried about Jay for a moment as you slipped into the closet. it wouldnt be long now, you knew. You looked up the number Frost had just programmed in and dialed.

 

“Kitten?” his gravely voice calmed you as soon as you heard him.

 

“Jay?” you could hear the waver in your whispered voice and you bit back tears. You didnt wanna leave, you wanted to stay with Jay. This wasnt fair, why couldnt you catch a break? you couldnt help the sniflles that escaped you when you couldnt form words. Batman was going to take you back to the city….

 

“ohhh, now, now, Kitten, Daddy’s on his way back Frost informed me of what is going on. Just hang tight,” Joker cooed in your ear. “Listen to me now, if he takes you before I get there, I will come for you.”

 

You sniffled, “Jay…” you heard the kid from inside the closet. the noises he made when he realized you were not in the room next to him made you want to chuckle, though you felt just as bad. Still when the door broke down you heard no resistance, there was no fight. “Hes here..” you whispered. You could hear Joker growl on the other end. “I’m gonna fight him,” you said with more confidence than you felt.

 

Joker chuckled, “Theres my girl!” he cackled

 

You looked up from your spot on the ground as the doors to the closet opened and a gloved hand reached towards you. A cry escaped your lips as the hand closed around your shirt pulling you up and out of the closet.

 

**

 

Joker let out a howl of anger as he could hear you on the other end of the phone. You had put up what sounded like a great fight, but suddenly the fight went quiet. Joker slammed his foot down on the pedal desperate to get back to you.

 

As he stepped into the building he took in the damage the Bat had done. His henchmen were limping here and there. He growled as he made his way to his bedroom where Frost was just stepping out of, your phone in one hand, a scared and whimpering idiot in the other.

 

“Frost?!” Joker growled, he pointed at the kid in his hands. “Who is that?”

 

“Nobody…he’s being let go of as he didnt meet the criteria.” Frost tossed the young man with what seemed like no effort at several men who quickly dragged him up and away. “Boss, we dont know where he took her, but we will find out. Give me a couple days.”

 

Joker ran his hands through his vibrant green hair, he stared blankly up at the ceiling. “We re going to need a new home.” he muttered looking around the room, his bright blue eyes focused on his most trusted henchman, “And Frost?”

 

Frost met his boss’ stare, “Yessir?”

 

“Find her Frost, I need her back. I WANT HER BACK.”

 

***


	4. Chapter 4

***

You felt groggy. The last thing you remembered was fighting the Bat as best you could, you werent sure what happened. Where were you? You looked around the room, it was smaller than Jay’s bedroom, still it looked familiar as if you had been here before.

The door opened and all you could do was scoot further up the bed. A head popped in and you let out a sigh of relief. “Fuck! Ohh, my god! Dick! Where am I?!” you asked running your hands through you hair, you put a hand over your chest where your heart thudded. Your best friend from collage smiled as he stepped into the room.

 

Richard John ‘Dick’ Grayson, he had actually worked with you on your BatApp. He had heard through mutual friends you were working on an App that would and could track the Batman in real time. Giving people plenty of time to clear an area. He had dated your friend Barbara Gordon while in high school, was adopted by the billionaire Bruce Wayne and was hot as all hell. After meeting him you and he had hung out several times, you had always harbored a secret crush on your friends boyfriend, but you were not the kind of girl to steal a friends man. When they had broken up you were dating Matt. Not that you knew that he felt more than friendship towards you. Either way you were happy that Dick was now a great friend to you.

 

He flashed you his million dollar smile, “Glad your awake,” he pushed past the door a tray in his hands. he balanced a bowl of soup on it, “Hey so i brought you some chicken noodle soup. It always made me feel better.”

 

You smiled as you took the tray from him and sat it in your lap. “Thanks. DIck, uhhhh, not to sound ungrateful but how did i get here? This is your room right?”

 

He smiled as he sat down next to you. “Yeah about that, Barbara’s dad showed up here with you. Barbara’s outta town he didnt know who else to turn to and since he recognized you he brought you here. He said Batman rescued you from the Joker. I guess he found you in the Joker’s closet??” he perked an eyebrow at you as you stuck the spoon in your mouth. “Are you okay? Did that guy do something to you?”

 

“NO! God no! Joker wouldnt hurt me!” you exclaimed earning a confused look from your best friend. you sighed and set the tray aside. “Dick, its not like that. Well he’s not like that. I know!” you yelled throwing your hands in the air as he looked at you. “I know I sound crazy!” shaking your head you sighed, “He was nothing but kind to me...”

 

He crossed his arms across his chest pursing his lips. He couldnt tell you that he was the vigilante known now as Nightwing and he worked alongside Batman every now and again. He didnt mention he had seen video on your App of Joker kidnapping you or that he had made plans to rescue you with Batman. “Tell me what you mean,” he sighed.

 

You looked down at your hands. How could you explain? “I guess its because, its because I broke up with Matt.” You hadnt thought of your boyfriend, you cringed and corrected yourself mentally. Ex-boyfriend.

 

Dick perked an eyebrow, now completely interested. “Matt and you broke up?” he asked, “how is it Matt’s fault that Joker kidnapped you?”

 

You cleared your throat. “No, it’s not that Jay kidnapped me- well, he did, but thats beside the point.”

 

“He didnt kidnap you? I saw the video, you know he’s a bad guy right?” you shook your head and then rubbed your face. Dick took your hands in his, “Y/N you know he’s a bad guy? clinically insane, hes a psychopath. No one understands what the guys thinking! He kills people.”

 

You took in a shaky breath, “But he didnt hurt me.”

 

“He probably wanted you to be his new Harley, you know she left him right? Thats what everyone is saying, she is working with Poison Ivy now. He treated her so badly-hey,” Dick wiped the tears that started falling and pulled you into his arms. “I’m sorry, I didnt mean to hurt your feelings.”

 

“Why am I never good enough?” You sobbed clinging to his shirt.

 

‘Way to fucking go Grayson,’ he thought. ‘Nice way to put yourself in the running!’ Dick sighed, “Hey, no look at me,” pulling away he tipped your chin up till you met his gaze with your watery one. ‘Fuck shes too damn cute!’ he cleared his throat and couldnt resist planting a kiss on the end of your nose. “Lets get out of here. I’ll take you out and we will have lunch, I’ll buy you whatever you want. We’ll catch a movie, what do you say?”

 

You sniffled, “I can get anything?”

 

Dick chuckled, “guess I cant say no now can I? Where did you get these clothes, is it what you were wearing when you broke up with Matt?” You nodded looking up at him. Dick smiled, “Look jump in the shower, you can borrow a pair of my sweats and a Tee, we’ll go out and buy you a proper outfit first thing.”

 

You nodded gratefully. “Thanks Dick, you have no idea how much i appreciate it.”

 

**

 

Dick shook his head as you posed for him in a ridiculous outfit, it even came with a hat. You had changed five times already, but you were having too much fun to stop now. Of course you only wanted two outfits, there was no way you could actually take advantage of him. He waited patiently as you went to change back into your outfit. 

 

You came back out once you had changed into a pair of jeans and a top, pulling on a pair of knee high boots, a sigh of relief escaping you. “You know i feel much better now.” you smiled at Dick.

 

Dick wrapped an arm around your shoulders and dropped a kiss to the top of your head. “No problem beautiful. I want you to remember I will always be there for you.”

 

You bit your lip as he led you out of the building to the street, you looked around as you took a deep breath in. The last 24 hours had been hectic. Now with your friend by your side you felt more calm, it was crazy that you had been kidnapped by the Joker. It was even crazier to think he would be interested in you in the least. You were just....

 

There walking towards you in the light of day, strolling along the sidewalk as if he owned the damned place, wearing what looked like a black hooded cloak over his sleek pants and what you were sure was a button up was Joker. Several of the shoppers immediately recognized him and began running.

 

Dick saw your body language shift and he looked in the direction of your gaze and were the commotion had begun, “Joker.” He muttered as the King of crime came straight up to you. Dick pushed you behind him and was rewarded by several men jumping him.

 

“Jay! JAY! DONT HURT HIM!!” you cried out as Dick fought several men before they caught him and pinned him down.

 

Joker reached up and caressed your cheek, you couldnt help but turn your face into his hand placing a kiss to his palm. Jokers eyes brightened, “Hey there Kitty, kitty, kitty,” he purred before grabbing you and pulling you roughly against his body. You gasped as his grip on you was rough. “Daddy’s missed you, that bad Bat took you away did he? Aaaaannnnd...who’s this?!” he asked skipping away from you to circle Dick, giving him a swift kick in the side. Dick groaned and turned his head to the side trying to watch him as best he could.

 

You moved forwards, wrapping your hands around Joker’s arm and puling him away, placing a hand on his cheek you forced him to look at you. “He’s a friend.”

 

Joker perked an eyebrow at you, “A friend you say? He was being awfully chummy with you,” he grumbled glaring at Dick.

 

“Don touch her!” Dick warned, struggling against the hands that held him down. You were surprised at how many guys it took, six to be exact.

 

Joker laughed, pulling away from you and grabbing the bat one of the men carried. He swung it loosely, “Boy, do you know who your talking to?!” He demanded. One of the men moved as to not get hit if Joker decided to use it.

 

You needed to distract him, “Jay...you came for me,” you squeaked stepping towards him, you didnt want Dick to get hurt. He had been such a great friend, always listening to you when you need to vent about Matt while you dated him. Even after he had broken up with Barbara he was always texting you and making time to hang out with you. Never once asking about Barb but always asking about your day...you looked at Dick as he struggled. “Dick,” you whispered realization dawning on you.

 

“Dick? as in Dick Grayson?!” Joker clapped his hands together. “Frost, get the car.” he motioned for the guys to pick him up and they dragged him to his feet, Joker turned to you all of a sudden, “and of course I came for you kitten.” his voice was low and you felt a shiver run through you as he stepped closer to you, his hands slipping around your waist and pulling you closer to him. 

 

“Jay, he’s a friend, Can’t you just leave him?” you asked looking up at him coyly. 

 

He smirked at you, “Kitten, if I let every little snot nosed fuck walk away that would be bad for my rep, plus he will get daddy a pretty pretty penny.” He booped your nose and leaned in for a quick kiss.

 

Dick jerked away from the men holding him, you cried out as Joker shoved you roughly behind him and swung hard. You heard the crack as the bat connected with the side of Dicks head. “DICK!” you hurried to your friend who crumpled to the floor unconscious. “Dammit Jay!” you screamed angrily as you managed to get Dicks head into your lap. “I told you he’s my friend!”

 

Joker pulled you up to your feet and you pulled away, only to have Joker catch your arms in his hands. You stared up at him defiantly refusing to be afraid. Jokers fierce glare softened till he began to cackle, his laughter loud. “Damn Kitten, you arent afraid are you?”

 

You stuck your chin up, angry at him. “Why should I be? I know you can kill me if you wanted to Jay, so what? If ya want to go ahead and do it already!” your anger to great to keep your mouth shut.

 

Joker wrapped his arm around you grin spreading from ear to ear. “No, I think I’ll keep you instead. Look here’s Frost, I got us a new place Kitten.” He kissed your cheek and held the door open for you as his men grabbed Dick and tossed him into the SUV that followed Frost.

 

***


	5. Chapter 5

***

 

“Kitten get off the car or else,” he growled a warning. You knew you were pushing your luck, it didnt matter. If he wanted you he would have to deal with it, you werent gonna let him push you around! You crossed your arms over you chest and set you jaw. He wasnt gonna win this, he couldnt treat your friends like this. You had seen the men take Dick in, his hands and feet had been duck taped together and he hadnt moved. 

 

Joker sighed, “fine,” he shut his door and you peeked out the corner of your eye, where had he gone? 

 

You turned around as your door opened and you yelled as he growled in your ear. “JAY! NO!!” you struggled against him as he undid your seatbelt and pulled you out. 

 

He swiftly and effortlessly threw you over his shoulder. His sigh reverberated though you as he took one hand and spanked your ass, “I think you enjoy this,” he growled as you kicked and pounded on his back. You stopped struggling as Jay walked into the big building, well what you could see was big. “This is the entry way,” Jay scowled even though you couldnt see. “The first level is actually pretty vast Kitten, I think you’ll like the kitchen, theres an extra room down here if you wanna use it as an office, it’ll be right next to mine,” he talked as he walked up the stairs, taking them two and three at a time. You had forgotten how much taller he was than you. 

 

“Jay? Can you put me down?” you asked your voice small. 

 

“Why would I do that?” he asked pausing at the top of the stairs. You closed your eyes and held onto him. 

 

“I-I’m scared of heights!” you didnt move as Joker swung you over and off his shoulder to catch you in his arms. 

 

He cradled you in his arms, yours wrapping around his neck as you nuzzled into him. “Aww, Kitten! Afraid of heights? Tsk, its alright I got you!” he chuckled kissing your forehead. 

 

You looked up at him. “I’m sorry for being a brat, and here you came for me…” 

 

He lifted your face with two fingers under your chin. “Aw, hey no tears!” he swiped at the one that had fallen, “its alright now Kitten. Wanna see the new bedroom?” You nodded as he set you down carefully on your feet and took your hand leading you to the left and past two other rooms to the furthest room. 

 

You gasped as he opened the door, the room was enormous! “Jay! Its beautiful!” you gushed as you ran in and jumped on the bed. He smiled, grin spreading across his face slowly as he watched you jump on the bed. He joined you till you fell onto the bed under him. He stretched his body along yours every sinewy muscle making itself known to you as they pressed against your softer more pliant body. 

 

You stretched lazily as he kissed you till you felt dizzy. A giggle escaped you, “Jay!” his lips ran along your jawline in little pecks and he nibbled your earlobe.

 

“Kitten, you can be anything you wanna be when your with me. You dont have to be afraid of anything.” he purred, “I wont leave you, maybe hurt you, I cant say that I wont...that just seems to happen a lot around me.” He pouted drawing circles on your arm with his fingers, sending trails of fire along your skin.

 

You sighed as you wrapped your arms around him. “Stay with me? I wanna take a nap!” you smiled broadly at him.

 

Jay clucked his tongue at you, “Not right now kitten, you take a nap, you’ve had a big day already. I have business to attend to..” he sighed as you pouted at him. He smiled as he kissed you again, his lips soft against yours. “Alright, lets make a deal. YOU get Frost to make you lunch, eat with him, if you can do this I will come back and spend the rest of the day doing whatever you want. If you take a nap even better, I’ll make sure you wake up happy.”

 

You felt a blush cross your face, how could you say no to that face? “Well, alright. But just a small lunch! And you HAVE to wake me up! Got it?!” you asked putting your finger in his face.

 

Jay smirked before gently biting your finger. “Frost!” he growled, the door creaking open and his henchman peeked in.

 

“You called boss?” he asked stepping in when Joker waved at him impatienty.

 

“Frost how many times I gotta ask you to call me Joker?” he asked annoyed.

 

“As many times as you want sir,” Frost answered without hesitation.

 

Joker stared at you, holding your gaze for a moment longer than you were comfortable with and looked away. He smirked as he pinched your arm to get your attention, “Be a good girl for Frost and addy will take care of you.”

 

You smiled, “Jay?”

 

“Hmmm?” he drawled out caressing your cheek, his eyes focused on your lips.

 

“You wont hurt my friend right?” you asked so softly you yourself almost couldnt hear it.

 

Jay slid his hand around to grip the back of your neck, “What I do with your ‘friend’ is my business now. But since your so worried about him I will make sure to give him my most special treatment.” You nodded as he helped you up off the bed.

 

**

 

Dick pulled at his restraints, the men around him didnt pay him any attention. he had gotten through the duck tape when a hand fell on his shoulder. He whipped around grabbing hold as he did so, jerking his assailant forwards and over his head. He ran as fast as he could laughter echoing after him.

 

He made it up the stairs when two men blocked his way and shoved him off his feet, sending him tumbling down. He cried out in pain, his shoulder hitting awkwardly along the way down. He landed on his back, knocking the wind out of him. Joker grabbed him by a handful of hair and dragged him back into the center of the room.

 

“Now thats what happens when you dont appreciate the good hospitality around here!” he finished yelling at Dick. Joker grabbed the bat a man held out for him, “Thank you,” he smiled his henchman nodding happily. Joker swung it back and forth as Dick struggled to his feet. “Get ready boy this is gonna be fun!” Joker cackled as he swung connecting with Dick’s midsection.

 

***


	6. Chapter 6

***

You had done as Jay asked, taking a small lunch with Frost who escorted you everywhere you went. You wanted to ask a million questions, but you also knew you would only get half truths. You turned around as you heard a laugh echo through the garden. 

“Jay...”No one stood behind you aside from Frost who perked an eyebrow at you.

“You okay miss Y/N?” he asked.

You shook your head, the echo of the laughter ringing in your ears. “No, yeah! I-Im okay Frosty. So when will Jay be done with his work? Do you think I can see my friend in a little bit?”

Frost cleared his throat as he watched you look around trying to spot who was laughing, though to him it looked as if you might be trying to spot your friend. “Maybe a nap will do you good miss.” He offered you his arm and you wrapped your around it. 

“Hey there Frost! you’re a lot sturdier than you look! Got a gal?” you asked flirtatiously, gripping his arm and giggling.

Frost chuckled, “used to miss, now thats in the past.” He chatted with you a bit more till you finally came to your room. “if you need anything I will be right outside.” he reassured you as you worried your bottom lip.

“Thanks Frost, I think a nap will be good for me!” you reached up on the tip of your toes and dropped a quick peck on his cheek, “Your too good to me. Let me know when Jay is free.”

Frost nodded as he held the door for you, shutting it behind you. You sighed as you kicked off your boots and jeans and crawled into the bed a pout on your face. You hated going to bed alone.

 

***

 

You woke to a hand sliding up your legs, up between your thighs. You sighed as Joker pressed his palm to the juncture of your legs elliciting a moan from you. “Hey there Kitten,” he smiled as you couldnt help but push down into his hand. Moving up against your body he pulled your legs around his waist, if you hadnt been awake before you were now! “Want me to make you scream?” he asked his other hand gently sliding around your neck, tightening slowly, he was testing you.

“Damn Jay, your so fucking sexy!” you cried as he tightened his hold on your neck. 

Jokers eyes danced down your figure, hands stroking your silky legs, he hooked his thumbs on either side of your panties and tore them off of you, settling himself between your legs. He ran his hands slowly up your legs, marveling at your smooth skin. You felt heat rise to your cheeks, as he kissed along the inside of your thighs, slowly working his way up to...you sucked in a gasp as he kissed your belly button skipping that overly sensitive spot between your legs. His hands sliding up your top, pushing it up till you stretched your arms above your head to help him rid you of it.

You groaned in frustration as he kissed his way to your lips, capturing them with his own. You dug your hands into this bright green hair, there was a bit of red on his skin that caught you off gaurd. “Jay, what is this?” you asked as he ground his hips into yours. Damn, it felt so good you had to close your eyes, your legs wrapping around his waist. Your breath hitched as he did it again, with more force. You ran your hands down his muscled shoulders, across his chest and down his abs. You undid his button and pushed the zipper down with care, sliding his pants down.

Joker leaned over you, “Whats that Kitten?” he asked, voice rasping in your ear as he swiped at it with his tongue only to bite down, a yelp escaping you. You dug your nails into his back as he pushed into you with one swift motion, a gasp escaping you with each of his thrust into you, your hips snapping up of their own accord to meet his. Opening your eyes, you met his icy blue ones, “I wanna hear you Kitten,” he growled, his large hands sliding up your legs and pinning your hips down as he set a demanding pace.

“Jay...Jay!! FUCK YES!!” you gripped his strong arms, nails digging in as he pushed you further and futher along with every thrust till you came unraveled beneath him. Your orgasm ripping through you with violent shudders, stars exploding behind your eyelids. Unable to control the moans and screams you were certain the entire household had heard you. 

Jay chuckled as he dropped onto the bed next to you, wrapping an arm around your waist and pulled you close. 

“Jay-what about you?” you asked voice meek.

He chuckled, “Was it that good baby girl? You didnt notice me cumming inside of you? OHH, I came....I was so deep inside you there was no holding back,” he snickered before nuzzling your neck kissing you sweetly and you soon heard his breathing slow and even out, his body relaxing against yours becoming a heavy weight. 

You loved the way it made you feel. Knowing this man, The King of Crime, was laying right next to you, his leg thrown over your hip, and an arm wrapped around your waist sleeping soundly. Yawning as your eyelids grew heavy you wiggled closer to Jay. Still you frowned, a nagging feeling at the edge of your thoughts, you had forgotten something, but you couldnt remember what. So you drifted off into deep slumber, content and worn out.

 

**

 

You woke hours later to find the bed empty beside you. A rose beside the bed and a note adressed to you.

 

‘Kitten, 

Hope you slept well, went into the city to deliver some packages and take care of business. The house is yours, do not go in my office.

\- J’

You smiled as you practically jumped off the bed. Your body screamed at you in protest, you would need a hot shower first, you thought making your way into the bathroom. Muscles tight and sore, you sighed as your legs wavered beneath you.

Looking into the sun, while static is too loud, yet you can control the laughter. Focus on the laughter, you thought a smile spreading on your face. The hot water slid over your sore muscles easing the tightness in them. You had never felt so relaxed, it was so nice to not worry about anything. You turned the shower off throwing a towel around you. The soft white carpet under your toes made you smile as you wiggled your toes against it and you opened the closet door hoping to find something to wear.

You stepped into the closet letting your fingers slide over a multitude of fabric. If anything you knew Jay liked to be fashionable. You squealed as you looked over seeing the other side was completely stocked with clothes for you, you checked the sizes and giggled, perfect size!

You dressed in a tight purple and black striped dress, it was too long you thought. Taking a pair of scissors you cut it down to right below your ass, “Perfect” you smiled looking into the mirror. You found make-up as well, eyes widening at the vast amount. You kept it simple, never liking to use too much. 

Finally you pulled on your boots, the knee high black leather ones Dick had bought you. Dick! you hurriedly pulled on the other and practically fell making your way out of the room. It didnt take you long to check the other rooms on that floor finding them empty you quickly made your way down the steps to find Joker’s office gaurded by two beefy men.

“Where is Dick?” you demanded. They looked at each other, yet said nothing to you. You frowned, “look here Jay said I have the run of the house, so it being I am Joker’s woman I want to know where my friend is!” you demanded again. The two men ignored you staring straight over your head. You felt your blood boil, yet a chuckle left you. 

Focus on the laughter, you control the laughter. 

You didnt think as you let the laughter echo in your mind. You kicked hard, your foot moving up between the legs of the man that stood directly in front of you. As he fell you ducked down and took his gun from the small of his back quickly resting the butt of the gun in one hand and focusing the barrel on the other man. “Maybe I got your attention now?” you asked.

**

Dick looked up, one-eyed as the other had swollen shut. “Y/N?!” his voice was hoarse and he winced as he pulled against his restraints.

You brought your fingers up to your lips, “Shhhh! Jay is out for now. I’m gonna get you back to the city,” you explained as you cut through the rope. Laying a hand on his cheek you made a soft sound, “I’m sorry, I didnt know Jay was gonna hurt you. I thought he was just gonna make you make one of those stupid hostage movies and then let you go when they paid up.”

Dick groaned as you helped him to his feet. “Jay? dont you mean the Joker?” he asked as he followed you up the steps gingerly. “I think he broke a rib,” he gasped. 

You looked at him apologetically. “I really am sorry Dick, thank you for being my friend.” You had brought him to a sleek black car, helping him in. 

“Wait,” he grabbed your wrist, “aren’t you coming too?” he asked searching your eyes with his good one. “Y/N, you know this isnt your life, this isn’t who you are...”

You pulled free of his grip, “Who are you to tell me who I am or what I am to do with my life?” you asked. He stared at you in surprise and you sighed, “You’ve always been a good friend Dick but if you had wanted more with me maybe you shoulda made your move, Jay sure did. He also doesnt tell me how I’m gonna live my life!”

“You dont know him Y/N! Please dont do this! Come back with me!” Dick begged reaching for you again, but you pulled away. 

You looked at the driver, “Take him back into the city, drop him off at a hospital.” You met Dicks gaze and leaned in brushing a quick kiss against his lips, “Always did have a soft spot for you in my heart.” You shoved him back into the seat and slammed the door shut.

***


	7. Chapter 7

***

You heard him curse before he broke into the bedroom. “Hey baby!” you managed with a nervous smile.

Jay pinned you with his icy blue stare. You backed up as he stalked towards you, you caught his arm in your hands as his hand closed around your throat and he slammed you roughly into the wall. “HOW. DARE, YOU?!” he growled angrily.

“MISTER JOKER!!” Frost cried, causing Jay to look over his shoulder at him as he came in running. “Stop!”

Joker glower swung from his number one to you who he shoved harder into the wall lifting you till you could no longer feel the floor beneath your feet, you gasped struggling to get in a breath. Small gurgling noises made it past your lips, making Joker cock his head trying to understand you. 

Joker frowned, he couldnt make out what you were trying to say, letting you go you dropped to the floor where you stayed on your knees coughing and gasping in air. “What was that? Kitten you’ll have to do more than apologize. You’ve made Daddy very, VERY ANGRY.”

“I will tell *cough* you why..” you sucked in a breath of air as you sat back against the wall, “why i was crying that day...” you ended in a fit of coughing as you clutched your throat.

Joker closed his eyes and let a growl claw through him as he sat down in front of you abruplty. He heaved a sigh and motioned for Frost to come sit next to him, Frost looked at you, unsure if you wanted him to hear it. 

You nodded, “Its fine.” 

Your voice was rough and Jay’s expression turned into one of guilt. He reached out and you flinched making him feel worse. “tsk, Kitten..I let my emotions get the best of me. Forgive me,” he apologized touching your hand which still held your throat. “Frost, find out later who drove the car and kill him.” He said off handedly.

“Yessir Boss,” Frost answered making Joker sigh and roll his eyes.

You licked your lips causing Jokers gaze to linger there. Even if you did tell him not to, that it was you, that you threw your status as his girlfriend around he wouldnt listen. You felt bad for the guy who you hadnt even bothered to get a name from. “I was crying cause i had just broken up with my boyfriend.” you confessed in a rush of words.

Joker stared at you for a solid minute. “Thats why?! What did he do to you?” he asked brows snapping together.”

You tried to gage his reaction, unsure of his feelings. “He cheated on me, with a co-worker of his.” You had recognized her, thinking back, you hadn’t wanted to believe you had been so blind. You wiped a tear away and tried to stifle a sniffle, you were angry that it still hurt. So much had happened since then it felt like months, but you knew it had only been a few days.

“I’m sorry Jay, I know i shouldnt have let Dick go, and i understand your angry at me. But he was a friend, a good one at that. I owed it to him, you get it dont you?” You asked chancing a glance at him.

Joker wasnt looking at you, instead he was dazing, so you placed your hand on his cheek. He blinked and smiled at you, kissing the inside of your hand as you had done not too long ago. “Kitten, does it hurt much? To think of that man?” he asked. There was no lying, not as he stared into your eyes. You nodded quickly looking away. “OOoohh, now, now Kitten. Its okay now. Daddy’s here,” he cooed sweeping you up into his arms. He snarled at Frost who quickly stood and hurried out the room, closing the doors behind him.

Joker kissed you softly as he laid you down on the bed, “By the way,” his gravely voice washed over you causing goosebumps, “love the dress...” he muttered kissing your knees. You beamed a smiled at him as he lifted it, “hmmm,” Jokers hum of approval at your striped panties made you laugh. “You can thank Frost for the both of us later, he picked out the new wardrobe for you,” he murmured as an after thought.

“Jay! Stop!” you laughed as he tickled your sides quickly making you squirm. 

“Thats what I like!” he laughed, “That beautiful smile!” He hooked his fingers under the edge of your panties and pulled them off of you painfully slowly. His icy stare never leaving your face, “I wonder how long you can hold out till I can make your scream my name this time, remember Kitten, my name will be the last name on your lips,” he growled before kissing his way up your legs and burying his face between them.

You squirmed under his ministrations, his tongue swiping straight up and around your nub. moans escaped you as you bit down on your bottom lip trying desperately to keep from making a noise. No, you could make noise...it was his name you were supposed to hold back on screaming. But god how?! You tossed your head back as his tongue dove into your folds making you cry out.

“Now, now Kitten...I think I will enjoy this,” he pushed your legs apart with his knee as he undid his belt shoving his pants down and off of him. You let your eyes run up and down his naked body in appreciation. This time he took his time, slowly inching his way into you. 

You groaned trying to urge him on by pushing your hips upwards. Joker chuckled as he lay his body across yours and effortlessly holding you down with it. You tried squirming under him to spur him on, but he just smirked at you raising his eyebrows. “Impatient are we?” he purred leaving kisses along your neck before biting down at the juncture of your neck and shoulder.

You tugged at his green hair till he stopped and swiped his tongue across his bite marks. “That hurts!” you pouted up at him. 

“Then let me make it all better babe!” he chuckled softly before moving his hips, rocking them back and forth slowly, building a fire that you knew you would never be able to put out. You locked gazes with him as you felt that sweet tension build slowly in your lower belly. “Jay?” you gasped as he hit that sweet spot, you bit back a moan as he chuckled.

“said my name,” he noted dropping his forehead to yours.

You gasped as he began to move faster, each time he hit that sweet spot you moaned, biting down on his shoulder to keep from crying out. “Jay! FUCK I LOVE YOU!” you cried as he thrust in. This time you felt it, you felt him come with you, deep inside of you, as you tossed your head back nails digging into his strong back. As your orgasm subsided Joker lay on you, trailing little kisses here and there making you giggle.

He finally kissed you softly on the lips, his blue eyes on y/e/c’s, “You love me huh?” he smirked, “I should let you know, Kitten, I was in love with you the moment you laid hands on my car.”

You felt a blush cross your cheeks at the memory. Here you lay under the King of Crime, the ruler of Gotham, and he had just confessed his love for you. you remembered Dick’s words to you from earlier ‘You dont know him Y/N!’. Maybe not, but you knew what he made you feel. You couldnt remember when you had felt like this, alive, as if you could do anything in the world.

Joker chuckled as you pulled his face down to kiss him, a snarl of happiness escaping him. He bit your bottom lip playfully and tugged you up out bed. Your legs wavered beneath you and he swept you up into his arms. “Lets shower together baby,” he cackled. 

“Then how about a date?” you asked letting him carry you to the shower.

“That sounds like a fine idea! I have the perfect thought!” Joker laughed, you smiled up at him, his laughter infectious and you swore it echoed and reverberated throughout your entire being.

Love, Love made people go crazy. Crazy in love. What was happening to you? It didnt matter, you realized, as long as you could stay with Jay. If you could just stay with him you knew you would be insanely happy. The Joker made you happy.

***

Joker perked an eyebrow at you, “What did you expect? Dinner and a movie?”

You looked down and held the bat steady in your hands. He stared up at you in terror from his position on his knees in front of the Joker. You heard a laugh echo behind you, a small gasp escaping your lips as you tried to pinpoint where it was coming from. 

Focus on the laughter, you can control the laughter.

You lightly gripped the bat, both hands on the handle, you felt your grip tighten as you swung, your upper body relaxed right before it exploded into motion. As the bat connected with Matt you realized the laughter....

The laughter was coming from you.

***


	8. Chapter 8

***

 

Dick looked up as Bruce himself walked into the hospital room. He stood, “You came, thought you’d send Alfred.” he said off handedly, things were still a bit awkward between them.

Bruce perked an eyebrow, “we need to talk about your friend,“ he answered.

“We need to go save her…”Dick looked over at Bruce as he stopped him putting a hand on his shoulder, “What is it?” he asked feeling apprehensive. 

**

Alfred served Dick a cup of tea and smiled fondly at his old charge, “how is the nightlife for you young sir?”

Dick smiled, “its good Al, and its good to see you too!” he wrapped Alfred up in a quick hug, wincing as he had forgotten his fractured rib.

“Sir, I will get some medicatios to ease the pain. The tea is made from a special herb that helps as well.”

“Thanks Al,” Dick sat down and sighed looking at Bruce, “Well? What do you wanna talk about? Y/N is still with him, I think she may have Stolckholm Syndrom honestly. She would never voluntarily stay with Joker, and since she let me go she may be in real danger. What if he hurts her? What if he kills her?!” Dick stopped as Bruce hit play and a screen popped up with security footage of Joker and you. He watched as you beat Matt with a bat a gleeful look on your face. “When?”

Bruce frowned, “She did this last night with him, it seems it was his present to her. He had this guy kidnapped out of his apartment the lady he was with at the moment is in the hospital and he is in ICU. Not sure yet if he’s gonna make it or not, depends if he can clear the night. I dont think your friend needs saving, I think she found her Savior.”

“No,” Dick growled refusing to believe it, “We need to get her away-shes not like him, this isnt her! He did something to her!” 

**

Two months later

You smiled as you made your way to Jokers office, knocking you waited till he called you in. “Hey baby,” you cooed as you slid your arms around his shoulders and nibbled on his ear, “Almost done? Im ready for dinner.”

Joker sighed heavily, “You’ve been eating an awful lot lately..”

You made a noise of discontent, making Jay chuckle, “Jay…that wasnt nice!”

“Better watch out or I’ll have to trade you in for a slimmer model.” He cracked tossing his head back and laughing whole heartily.

You stomped your foot and turned on your heel taking a few steps for the door, you wouldnt stand to be picked on! 

Jokers arms wrapped around your waist and you struggled against him for a moment till he snarled next to your ear, a soft spot for you. “There there Kitten, I would never dream of that. Your crazy matches mine, no one can compare to you!” he bit down on your neck making you wince as he drew blood.

“I…You’ve been in here all day and I’m bored. I thought we could go out for a quick lunch and maybe shopping?” you peeked at him from under your lashes.

Joker sighed and looked at his desk, “Fuck it why not?!” he asked throwing his arms out. He grabbed your hand and spun you round several times, laughing as he caught you when you lost your balance. “Come now Kitten where do you want to have lunch?”

You smiled up at him and opened your mouth only to cover it and pull away running off. Joker looked over at Frost who shrugged his shoulders. Both men followed you to the bedroom as you came out holding your stomach. 

“You alright miss Y/N?” Frost asked as Joker took your hand meeting your gaze.

“Yeah Frosty, just upset stomach, i think i came down with something,” you looked at Joker and smiled weakly, “I’m so sorry baby, can we do lunch tomorrow? I just dont feel good right now. Maybe we can have dinner later.”

Joker picked you up, you had learned not to complain as he told you it was his favorite thing to do. “Nonsense!” he exclaimed, before looking over at Frost, “Bring her something she can stomach and get me something as well. We will have lunch right here!” You tucked your head under his chin as he rubbed your back and he looked at Frost over your head.

**

DIck frowned as he stopped his work to answer the phone, “Bruce?”

“Found her.” he said simply.

Dick sat upright and shoved his paperwork away. “Was it from the e-mail?” he asked grabbing his jacket.

“Yes, even though she used the dark web to cover her tracks, i was finally able to track her through the various servers. You can get her back while I can take down the joker.”

**

Jay made a noise as he ‘flew’ the plane spoon into your mouth, you swallowed and laughed swatting his hand away. “Baby I’m fine! Trust me i can feed myself!” you giggled taking the spoon away from him. “Remember its Frosts birthday today, we need to get him something.”

Jay took a bite of his roast beef sandwich and smiled nodding, “Maybe a hooker?” he thought outloud.

You slapped his shoulder, “JAY!” you chided still you tossed your head back and laughed at the thought. “I think he would be mortified!” You sobered at the thought though. “What happened to his girl? He did have one at one point, didnt he?”

Joker set his sandwich down and sighed, “She died.” He answered quietly, “Cancer or something like that…”he pursed his lips and clapped his hands loudly, “Now…had enough to drink?!” he asked you.

You smiled a bit confused. “Why?”

Joker leaned in kissing you quickly, “I need you to pee in this little cup!”

You scoffed at him, “A drug test? Really Jay? You know i help you make deals not use the merchandise right?!” You were offended, the thought of you using-you shook your head begining to get angry.

Joker kissed the tip of your nose before chuckling, “Silly Kitty, I need you to pee in this cup.” there it was, that tone of voice said it all, there would be no arguing with him on this.

You growled as you snatched the cup from him and stomped into the bathroom. Grateful that Frost had decided to take lunch downstairs.

**

Dick leaned over the table and looked over the maps and plans Bruce had already drawn up. “I think you knew where she was all along!” he accused.

Bruce shrugged his shoulders. “I’ve been busy and the clown has been relatively silent the past two months, i think having a wife has calmed him.”

Dick grimaced, “Y/N is his hostage, i refuse to believe she did it of her own volition.”

Bruce gripped his arm till Dick met his gaze, “A man is dead because of her actions. Dont forget that.”

***


	9. Chapter 9

***

“Are you sure?”

Frost nodded, “definetly Boss, no mistaking it, which explains her behavior the past couple weeks.”

“Hmmm,” Joker sat back the purr reverberating through his chest.

“Well, nothing we can do about it I suppose, we will just have to cut her loose,” Joker sighed.

Frost was taken aback, he knew what you truly meant to Joker. “Boss!”

“Tsk, dont give me that!” he growled angrily as he stood, heading to your shared bedroom.

You danced around the room, music blaring. Oblivious to the door opening, Joker stood there and watched as you swung your hips from side to side.

A sneer spread on his lips, a cold look crossing his features, he definitely didnt think you were cute. You twirled in a circle and came to a stop as soon as you saw him, hurrying over you turned off the ipod. Smiling brightly, you bounced towards him arms wrapping around his neck, “BABY!”you cried.

He stood stiffly in your arms, at full height looking down at you, his arms crossed over his chest, one brow perked. ‘Nope, not cute at all,’ he thought.

“Baby?” you pulled away just enough to look at him, he was a full head taller than you. “Whats wrong? You look like you had a stressful day, want me to sing you a song?”smiling up at him you pulled him towards the bed.

He hesitated for a moment, his expression still cool. You dug the heels of your feet into the carpet to move him. Joker rolled his eyes as he let out an exasperated breath, yet sat at the edge of the bed for you. Rolling his neck he cracked it loudly as you got behind him.

You struggled to get his jacket off, he watched and waited, not moving an inch to help. If anything he purposely dead weighted his limbs to make it more difficult. Still, you were persistant finally managing to pull off the heavy leather jacket with a squeal of glee. Joker forced a frown and a growl at you otherwise he’d smile.

“Why do you persist?” he asked coldly lolling his head back to get in your way.

You giggled in his ear, pushing his heavy head onto your shoulder and continued to squeeze his shoulders as best you could. Joker closed his eyes as you began to hum, he enjoyed listening to you sing. He slumped against you as his shoulders lost the stiffness under your gentle fingers.

“Better now baby?” you asked softly letting your lips graze along his neck. Your arms wrapped around his waist.

“What would I do without you?” he asked with a deep sigh, placing a quick kiss on your cheek.

You smiled blushing, “well you’d hardly miss me,” you teased.

His icy blue eyes snapped open and he narrowed them at you like a predator. You cried out when he turned and pounced, covering your body easily with his own. “Now doll why would you say that?!” his voice always raised goosebumps on your skin, and he peppered your face with kisses, “I will always want you, always.”

You wrapped your legs around his waist as his hands slid under your top, his hands softly caressing your belly for a moment before you giggled. His eyes snapped up to meet yours and his dangerous smirk appeared as he wriggled his fingers along your sides. Your laughter mixed with his as he leaned in close to kiss you.

**

Two weeks passed.

Frost followed behind you, gently leading you on through the darkened building.

It was just a meeting. No funny business. Easy peasy. Still the buidling had gone dark and the men were under attack. You held down the nausea as Frost grabbed your hand and led you down a corridor. His orders were to get you home, Jay would follow later.

You had argued and even punched him, tearing up, something wasnt right, you could tell.

Jay caught your wrists in his hands, pulling you close and kissing you till you couldnt breath. “Now be a good little Kitten and go home with Frost, Daddy will be home soon,“ he tapped the end of your nose softly, glowering at Frost who had to forcefully pull you along.

**

Joker faced Batman, this was for the best. It was dangerous for you to be with him and you would always want to tag along to the meetings and deals, you were insistent like that. Wanting to support him in his business, he knew you’d be in constant danger if you stayed.

He NEEDED to make sure you were safe. If that meant you went back with Bats and back to your ‘friend’ he would deal. He’d been alone before, “alone, alone, alone.” Plus he had Frost.

Batman stepped towards him and Joker began to laugh.

***

“Frosty, we need to go back. Jay’s been acting weird! Lets go back!” you turned and Frost immediately swept you up in his arms. “Frost! Let. Me. Go!”

“Sorry miss, boss gave me orders.” Frost continued down the corridor.

You kicked and punched yelling at Frost to put you down, demanding he take you to Jay. What was wrong with them?! What was wrong with you? Why did this feel like it was all ending? You punched at Frost as you felt tears begin to streak down your face. “FROST!” your voice breaking, “PLEASE!!” you begged sobbing.

Frost did stop, yet instead of just setting you down, he flung you behind him. Peeking around him, fingers clutching at his jacket, you saw a silhouette of a man standing there"Batman?“ you asked. Frost shook his head.

“You heard her. Let her go, I’ll even take it easy on you.”

Frost turned to look at you over his shoulder. “Miss, go through those doors, I’ll be right behind you, turn the car on.”

You felt your bottom lip quiver, he was lying. Why were you crying?! Why didnt they just leave you alone?! You nodded, as he pushed you gently towards the door, suddenly obediant.

“Y/N, dont go anywhere,” the man ordered you.

“Dont address her Nightwing! You got business with me!” Frost challenged nudging you again towards the door he pulled off his jacket, readying himself for the fight to come.

“Frost, its over. Your boss isnt even fighting the Bat. Hes just given up, like you should.” he stepped forwards, you’d never seen Nightwing, only heard of him from Jokers associates.

You felt your stomach turn over as what he said finally processed. He wasnt fighting?! Joker wasnt fighting?! “Jay!” it slipped from your lips as a whisper. You turned and ran, your black boots echoing in the hallway as you ran.

Frost yelled after you, but he soon had his hands full. Running back through the corridor and through the darkened rooms, a wave of relief rolled through your body as you heard his laugh.

You opened the door to see Batman leaning over Jay, who wasnt fighting. Looking around you saw a pipe on the floor. Picking it up you ran towards him, “dont you touch my man!” you cried swinging with all your might.

Batmans reflexes were faster than you, he ducked, his arm extending and punching you square in the side. You slid a foot, yet caught yourself as you slammed into the railing, air knocked out.

A cry escaped Joker, outraged he came back swinging at Batman as you’d never seen before. You felt a swell of pride as Joker came to your defense. Both of you attacked simultaneously, making Batman back off.

You screamed as an arm caught you round the midsection and you were pulled away from the fight. You scratched and clawed till Nightwing let you go, eyeing him up and down from your position a few feet away.

“Dont,” he warned, hands up, as you felt your body tensing to attack. “Y/N dont do it,” he warned. As you took a step forward, screaming, electricity shot through you and you slumped to the ground.

“No!” Jay roared, you winced as everything faded, body twitching from the electricity, you felt Jays hands on your shoulders. "Remember to smile Kitten,” Jay whispered to you, kissing you softly.

**

The beeping woke you, something was wrong. “Hey, lady? Where am I?” you asked voice hoarse. How long had you been out of it?

She patted your hand, “your at Gotham Hospital. Dont worry dear, you’ll be alright. That shock to your system was rough, I cannot believe they tased you like that. Now I know miscarriages are horrible, but I am certain you can get through this. You can try again after a couple of months.” She offered you a sympathetic smile.

“What?” you felt your stomach turn over. If possible your throat became drier, your heart sank and it suddenly became harder to breath. “What did you say?” you asked, voice weak, looking down at your tummy, hands sprawling over it softly.

Jay hadnt been acting funny, you realized, he had KNOWN. A low whine began in the back of your throat as you closed your eyes, trying not to cry.

Focus on the laughter, you control the laugh.

You felt something snap in you and began to laugh, tears streaming down your face.

Dick pushed past a man impatiently as he made his way to your room. He was a mess of nerves as your laughter echoed down the hall. Your screaming made him move faster and he came to a stop in front of your door.

Several doctors struggled to hold you down, you fought against them, a feral look in your eyes. Some were strapping you down to the bed, another doctor had a syringe in hand.

Dick was held back by a nurse. “What happened? Why is she so upset?!”

“She needs to be sedated, one of the new nurses told her she lost it,“ the nurse said still pushing him back.

Dick froze, “lost it? Lost what?”

She looked at him, an expression of remorse as she told him, “shes lost the baby sir. She was two and a half months along.” She frowned, “you didnt know? You’ve been here everyday since she was admitted, aren’t you her boyfriend?”

***


End file.
